guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Cleve of Firthmore
Cleve of Firthmore is a spotted owl and the mate of Otulissa, revealed in ''Exile''. He is of an ancient dynasty and a gizzard resister and healer. History ''Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole Cleve was a warrior before he sought a scholarly life. He had a brother, who often thought more than he did and called him "wet poop brain," or WPB for short. When Cleve's nest-maid snake mumbled that his older brother would save the family and rid the world of all evil, Cleve's brother decided to take part in battle training to fullfill his destiny. However, one of Snarth's servants was blackmailed into stealing his cherished battleclaws or his sister would be harmed. Cleve's brother eventually talked the servant out of doing this, however Cleve was outraged and a wind carried the three owls away. Cleve managed to escape, but his brother and servant were crushed by the cliffs and died. Disappointed by his rash behavior, Cleve sought a more scholarly life by joining the Glauxian Brothers and becoming a gizzard resister. In the end it turned out the prophecy meant the bigger brother in size, not the bigger one in age, as Cleve was much larger than his brother. The Burning Cleve met Otulissa at the Glauxian Brothers retreat. Otulissa notices Cleve during a meditation flight, and Cleve later talks with Otulissa. Otulissa is surprised that he is Cleve, the prince and is shocked that Cleve does not believe in war, because of the invasion the chaw of chaws were planning. 'The Outcast At the final chapter of the book, Cleve is mentioned. Cleve was at the Great Tree taking care of Barran and Borron who were really sick. He tells the Band that the old king and queen wanted to speak their last words with them. Exile Cleve appeared in the end of the book, when Kalo stated to Coryn that Otulissa needed something to put her life back on track. Coryn then remembered that Gylfie mentioned she thought Otulissa was in love with Cleve. So the two of them secretly traveled to the Northern Kingdoms to ask Cleve to come with them. Cleve, now a healer, accepted and was happily reunited with Otulissa, hoping that she would become his mate. At first, Otulissa declined, fearing that because she was a warrior and Cleve was a pacifist that they wouldn't be happy. However, when Cleve assured her that they were so much more now then when they first met, Otulissa accepted and the two became mates. The War of the Ember' Cleve was seen crooning the words of the gadfeather love song Blythe was singing to Otulissa, and was mentioned by Soren to be the only owl he knew who could croon to Otulissa and get away unclawed. He was in the meeting when Dumpy, Gwyndor and Bess reported strange news. He gave a sign, which no one noticed with the exception of Dumpy, to Tengshu, a blue owl, to teach him Qui. After the meeting, Dumpy asked for the meaning of the exchange of glances, which Cleve responded as a nervous tic. Cleve was then sent to scout for strange signs with Otulissa. The two found remnants of hagsfiend eggs. After finding the eggs, the pair are attacked by blue owls, which are quickly killed by water and Cleve's Breath of Qui. After the blue owls are killed, Cleve confesses that he has been studying the Art of Qui behind Otulissa's back, due to being worried that the Ember would be damaged and Otulissa would get hurt,so he wanted to protect the tree, the Ember, and Otulissa, which meant much to her. Contradictions In ''Exile, when Cleve is introduced, the book says that it was the first time Cleve arrived at the Great Tree. However, in The Burning and The Outcast, it is stated that Cleve was in the Great Tree. This is a continuity error in the series. Family Tree Category:Owls Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spotted Owls Category:The Burning characters Category:Exile characters Category:The War of the Ember characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole Characters Category:Protagonists